


Once Upon A Time

by wpontiff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	Once Upon A Time

1.  
说起来你可能不相信，一切的最开始，只是因为Chris的经纪公司负责人在和对方攀谈的时候太过热络。而对方，那个好莱坞最大的影业集团的新任CEO又实在不是个老辣的社交能手，还不懂怎么才能收放自如地抽身，如何才能优雅地说拒绝。  
所以他只能带着真挚的笑容，对着男人口若悬河地自卖自夸付以诚心的微笑，末了还用自己有点低软的声音道：“对，那位叫Chris Evans的新人的确很不错，我也看了他的新片，是叫《我的机器情人》对吗？”  
末了年轻的CEO眉角一丝疲累却仍然挤出了和善的笑意，朝着经纪人手指的方向对着酒会人群中Chris所在的方向礼貌地举了酒杯。  
或许没人知道，可怜的Sebastian那晚的隐形眼镜有点不适合，他甚至都没能在衣香鬓影中看清楚即将和他纠缠一生的人的样子。

 

2.  
所以你大概能理解他在看到自己的办公室里冒出一个男人，出现在他的办公桌后面，坐在他的总裁旋转椅上，嚼着他第二格小抽屉里藏的香蕉软糖（办公桌上的暖黄色糖纸说明了一切），腿还大喇喇地放在他非常喜欢的大肚子小熊维尼粉色垃圾桶上的心情了。  
说一下，Stan总裁有两个垃圾桶，一个是极简风格用来装垃圾的，一个是，就是那个，被他隐匿在办公桌下用来藏零食的。  
男人紫色T恤被胸撑得紧绷。  
Sebastian不知道是先告诉对方：  
1.那个“垃圾桶”的东西他还想吃所以不应该把腿放在上面。  
2.紫色的上衣和他红色的运动裤不配和他的体型更不配。  
3.糖纸应该扔进垃圾桶，对对，是那个菱形的金属风格的。  
4.那是软糖不能吹泡泡哦，看吧，糊了你一嘴唇吧，呵呵呵。  
他有些难以抉择，所以掏出手机麻利地叫了保安。  
然后，那个懊恼地用牙齿撸嘴唇上的糖渍的男人开口了：“在哪里做？”  
Sebastian：( ⊙ o ⊙ )  
大概男人的脑子都长到了胸上，而Sebastian的智商都用来增厚脑内弹幕了，所以他们直到半个小时后才勉强接上脑电波，保持了同一频道。  
期间，Chris Evans，不叫小紫也不叫大红，“不能因为我胸大就叫我bosom man（大胸侠）”终于不再鸠占鹊巢，吊儿郎当地将自己猛男醉酒般地卧在了Sebastian用来会客的沙发上，抖着腿看着对方瞪着眼擦桌子收拾垃圾擦沙发……哦，还屏退了保安。  
“我没有看上你，我当时只是……”  
“可是你对我的经纪人说我不错。”  
“的确，我是那么说了。但是……”  
“所以你想包养我。”  
“听着，我那天只是被迫去参加聚会，我根本没有想到……”  
“而且你还对着我笑来着，我的经纪人说你根本没看其他人，就一脸笑意地看着我。”  
“说实话我根本不知道……”  
“还看了近三分钟，还对着我眨眼，而爱上一个人只需要七秒钟。所以你三乘以六十等于一百八十，一百八十除以七，二七十四，三七二十一……十四，还有四，还有四十，四七二十八，五七三四五，等等刚才那一位是二还是三？我拿手机算一下！”  
“25.7，但是……”  
“四舍五入二十六，所以你来来回回爱了我二十六次。”  
“等下，来回应该除二，所以是十三……不对！那个时候我的隐形眼镜要掉了很干涩，我……”  
“那好吧，你喜欢男人吗？”  
Sebastian有点恨自己的隐形眼镜为什么今天不出问题……因为他从小到大都没学到这一招，对着别人的眼睛撒谎。  
“那就是咯。”男人撑着沙发坐了起来：“所以，在哪里做？”  
拜托！我喜欢男人并不代表我是gay啊！我双性恋不行吗？就算我是gay也不代表那天我看了你我看了你也并不代表就看上了你就算真的看上你也根本不代表我要包养你包养你也绝对不会代表我要和你做啊……  
涉世未深的总裁背影有些萧瑟地打算再次召唤保安。  
然后他还没有拿起电话呢，就被人高马大的小明星压在了宽大的办公桌上。  
对方脸上明晃晃的全是鄙夷：“这一套对我而言没有用……以退为进这一招我见多了！告诉你，想要我可以，拿自己的屁股来换！还有，我的条件是希望明年的片酬能和Brad Pitt平起平坐，你要是做不到趁早死心！”  
对方温热的手指力道不轻地嘲讽地捏了捏他的脸，话语几乎是咬着牙根挤出来的：“现在打电话给我的老板说对我没兴趣还不晚，要不然，我玩死你！”  
惊魂未定的总裁先生有一刻的恍惚，随即回魂般地眨了眨眼，“那个……你左边眉毛，这里……”他想伸手摸一摸，结果对方嫌恶地躲开了头。  
Sebastian的后腰在桌子边缘硌得有点疼，他不好意思地笑了笑：“就眉毛的尾巴上，有一道印子呢！好像是伤痕，怎么来的？”  
名气不大脾气不小的好莱坞掘梦者暴怒地从他身上跳开，“关你屁事啊！”

 

 

3.  
会议正进行到关键时刻手机响了绝对是应该被杖毙的行为，除非响的是你的手机，而你是这家公司的CEO。  
如果你是的话，哪怕手机铃声是三俗的《Call Me Baby》，其余十四个人都会集体选择性失聪。  
Sebastian犹豫了一会儿，将手机调到了静音。  
这是他和Chris Evans的包养关系维持了这么近二十个月以来他第一次这么做。  
错，是二十个月又十三天。  
Sebastian抿了一个抱歉的笑容：“你继续说。”  
做简报的女性对他颔首：“那么关于Chris Evans的绯闻我们的决定就是暂时不采取应对措施。”  
“嗯。”总裁先生点了点头：“如果他和这位……Jessica Viktor有更过激的新闻出来，我们再和对方的经纪公司商量采取对策。”  
“有关注度是好事。”他自顾自地补充了一条，当然没人附和。总裁先生有些幼稚地捏了捏手指：“下一项。”  
“Breath项目在加沙地带受阻。”Office lady将简报分发给众人，“我们部门讨论的结果是建议砍掉这个项目。”  
“耗时长，拍摄地点广，不停的资金投入会让公司的账面价值严重缩水。况且投入和收益根本不成比例。我们在项目初启动的时候就确定了这种自然人文类影片根本不会有人喜欢……”  
可是我很喜欢啊。Sebastian咬着嘴唇：“我们可以将目标定位为那些电影节，评委们会喜欢有深度的片子。”  
几个部门的经理一起看向他，得奖又怎么样呢？奖杯能吃吗？能当做工资发给公司职工吗？能拿给那些劫持剧组人员的极端宗教分子，说，我们只是想拍摄这个时代的各个地区各个种族人的一天，给后世留个纪念啊，让他们知道，某年某月某一天，在地球的某一个角落，那里的人是这样呼吸生活繁衍后代的啊……  
看啊，我们获得了认可，请多一份耐心多一份爱心多一份宽容，让我们了解你们，让世界充满爱，好么？  
来，奖杯（World Of Peace）给你。  
不能再用天真来形容他们的CEO了，众人选择沉默不语。  
“想一想，卡梅隆拍泰坦尼克的时候也……”Sebastian有些说不下去了，“总之，先将剧组被滞留的人员解救出来再说吧！我们可以用这个炒新闻啊！”  
他纯真地看着众人。  
卡梅隆的泰坦尼克是爆米花片，再怎么无聊还有温丝莱特的胸可以看好吗？《Breath》到现在为止一刀未剪近一百多小时的片长！剪辑压缩之后至少也会有五六个小时还是没拍完的！！你告诉我谁愿意坐在那里看五六个小时？！  
速度快得打炮都好几个来回了好吗？  
他的部门经理们微笑着看他。

 

 

4.  
到了规定的做爱日，包养人和被包养人都有点不在状态。  
Sebastian还是喜欢背入式，因为他……他觉得对方一脸便秘地上他有点影响他思考问题，而且他一脸神游地被上估计会让对方怀疑自己的性能力，然后会一脸便血地上他，可明明结束的时候，便血的是自己。  
虽然只是偶尔。  
而且对方要是心态不平稳，撞击的速度不均衡的话，Sebastian叫床的频率有时候会和对方撞击的节奏错开……你知道的，被人发现假呻吟也很不妙。  
他例行公事般地在对方抓住他腰的时候夹紧屁股，然后发现一件对方明目张胆的没有墨守成规的事情！这个人没带套！  
Sebastian胡乱地抓过纸抽堵住自己的屁股，“你……”  
Chris一脸的色厉内荏：“我又没病！”  
Sebastian捂住屁股扶着腰站了起身，声音小了下来：“那，今天我先用浴室。”  
说着拿起一边的浴袍单手开始穿。Chris心里有些不舒服：“拜托，你全身上下我都看过了。”  
“但是，但是我会冷！”Sebastian说完了觉得有些不对劲，单手不好系带子索性另外一只手也不堵着屁股了，双手颤抖着哆哆嗦嗦地系着，“我，我不是说……你没让我热血沸腾啊！就是，就是刚才太热了，所以猛然冷却下来的话……还是穿上衣服比较好！”  
说话间他臀缝里掉下来一团纸巾，然后，然后……有些热热的东西跟着往外流。  
好像还有纸屑沾着。  
“总之，你……你下次应该带套。”总裁弯腰捡着自己的垃圾，直起腰的时候皱了皱眉头。  
Chris刚想到反驳的话，浴室的门就无声无息的关上了。  
他的手机提示灯亮了一下，其实在他和这个人做爱，不能说是做爱，性交的时候，不会发出声音与振动的新消息提醒就一直没断过。  
当那个提示灯第一次亮起来的时候他正要去够抽屉里的安全套，不知道为什么……随即想按开手机看内容，当看到Jessica这个名字的时候，他没有继续看内容，也没有拉开抽屉。  
现在也是。  
他没有看内容，没有去拉开浴室的门。  
Chris Evans赤身裸体地在床上坐了一会儿，觉得有些挫败，又有些无趣。  
然后真的觉察到了冷。  
他捡起自己的衬衫和裤子，穿得飞快。  
他们会完成包养关系应该做的事情，但是不会一起睡觉。  
Chris的卧房比金主的大一倍，那就意味着床也大一倍，那就意味着一个人的话，他感受到的冷也比对方多一倍。  
他有些疲累地躺在柔软的床上时才想起来自己有意无意地留下了内裤。  
说不定待会儿那个洗完澡的、温暖的、浑身散发着沐浴露清香的湿漉漉的男人会将内裤替自己送过来。  
他会捏在手里吗？  
就这么一个小小的疑问而已，他的身体又有反应了。  
但是不行，他不想认输…  
Chris嘴角露出志得意满的笑，安静地躺在自己的床上等候着。  
直到安睡过去，他的房门都没有响起敲门声。  
不过带着希望入眠的他做了一个美梦。

 

 

5.  
总裁特意指派老道经纪人辅佐的男艺人Chris Evans，这次的绯闻对象是小鲜肉Patrick J Gigandet。走文艺路线的乡村歌手，家世清白，形象阳光。如果性别为女性的话，大概会很棒。  
据说是因为演唱了星途坦荡的Chris主演的爱情片《迷路》的片尾曲，打动了这位好莱坞红星，两人被拍到勾肩搭背一起去看球赛，醉醺醺地从酒吧出来，还有捏脸索吻照……能说什么呢，Chris Evans在《People》专访时说了，性向不定，喜欢自己动心的而已。  
这次不能再用有热度来解释了。毕竟公司打算投资他主演的电影是非常正面的漫画英雄……  
“Patrick那边……”  
负责Chris的经纪人钢笔转得很娴熟：“正在炒新闻。”  
“哦。还蛮聪明的啊，知道台阶来了就上，哈哈哈……”没有人跟着笑，Sebastian很快止住了笑容，“要不，我们把Patrick一起签下来？让他们一起演超级英雄的电影？你们知道的，现在bromance是新潮流，而且……我们可以将目标观众定位为女性和非原著粉。”  
Sebastian有点想给自己的机智点赞。  
但很快他就想给自己点蜡了。  
“Stan先生，您大概没查看您的邮箱，原定的导演Kunal Spiewak已经拒绝指导《Best partner》系列，大概是因为Chris Evans在宴会上指责他导演的影片特效烂到让人想呕吐……而且，据我所知Patrick的经纪约唱片约广告约都签的是五年，违约金可是很大一笔哦。主打‘bromance’的确很赚眼球，但是Patrick应该是零演技，这是一个系列，公司启动项目的时候暂定是五部，木头演技第一部卖脸可以，第二部卖脸也可以……但是继续下去烂番茄网估计都上不了。最后，《Breath》项目已经到后期收尾阶段了，应该考虑营销宣传资金的投入了。”  
“要么搁浅《Breath》，全力投入《Best partner》这个项目，当然您要是不愿意换男主就现在开始考虑导演人选，我们有拟定适合的名单或者……卖掉《Best partner》的版权，继续做《Breath》。”

会议的结果导致他们默认了近两年的一周一次的性爱任务终于在第二十二个月的第二周的时候被打破。  
因为当红影星Chris Evans必须去参加《Breath》的单元剧《L.O.V.E》中关于同性之爱的拍摄，只是补充一些镜头，照着台词解说什么的。  
倒不是明示他的性向，只是他最近的表现比较符合罢了。  
经纪人对大明星难得认真的态度表示侧目，后者带着和总裁同款的墨镜，耸了耸肩：“出来玩心情比较好而已。”  
绝对不是想帮忙……  
他因为那个人被叫了近两年的小白脸，天知道他才是上位的那个……可即使那样又如何呢？他的确是被包养的那个，无法反驳。  
他们约定好了，如果两年之内对方不能让自己成为一线，那就分道扬镳。  
什么是一线呢？  
他自己也不知道。出门保镖成群左拥右抱？他成为这个公司的艺人那一天就已经达到了这个标准；有挑戏的资格？他根本不需要这个资格，因为那个人给他的总是最好的剧本；片酬超过Brad Pitt？很早以前就超过了，因为后者现在基本是零片酬演戏，他回归家庭很多年了，最近出来都是为了公益或者还人情，拿多了不好意思，拿少了有损身价……基本都是客串无片酬。  
Chris坐在片场的躺椅上望天。  
手机震动个不停，他新交的唱歌软绵绵的Patrick发了张和辣妹接吻的照片给他，问他还想不想看更刺激的。  
他一边打字回短信一边想要不要发个短信给那个人，问问对方在干什么。  
然后Twitter提示有新消息……是推送的。  
年轻的CEO被拍到和名媛共进晚餐。  
奇了怪了，两个不出名的人居然能被刷到热推？而且居然用的是男才女貌这种tag……  
世界要末日了吗？！

 

 

6.  
Chris在别墅门口的时候就已经深呼吸了好几分钟了，可推开门在书房找到那个赤着脚趴在电脑桌前看文件的男人时，面对那一张无辜不解的脸时，特别是对方还摘下眼镜揉眼睛的时候……怒火又升了起来。  
不知道为什么，就那么一瞬间就变成了欲火。  
他有很多要质问的，真的。可是，将对方圈在椅子里压下去的时候，脑子里想的居然是应该为自己找个理由……对。  
他恶狠狠地亲吻下去：“合约……上周的那一次我没有做！”  
这是Chris有记忆以来最尴尬的一次性经历……绝对是。  
被压在身下的人先是要求改变姿势，后来他们就合约里有没有规定做爱必须用对方满意的姿势争论了十分钟……谁都没有说那只是口头合约没有法律效力，最后的结果是力气大的决定一切。  
然后又因为双方应不应该接吻，接吻时能不能用上舌头，用舌头应不应该入侵对方口腔，那么如果是舌吻是不是应该去刷牙讨论了一会儿，当然，还是唇舌功夫好（力气大）的有发言权。  
顺利解决前戏时能不能触碰对方的胸部这个问题之后，他们因为做爱途中视线看的方向产生了严重分歧。  
包养人觉得自己想看哪就看哪，而这次性爱的主控方觉得你不看我很像是在走神，或者你根本就是在走神，所以根本没有完成约定里规定的甲方应尽的义务。  
“可是我的甲方义务里没有包含必须和乙方进行性爱，频率为一周一次这一条。这一条是我们后来在一场谈话里约定俗成的。它实际只是补充条款……唔……”  
所以这个人，他妈的，背对着自己的时候一直在走神！这一刻以前也还在走神！！  
好吧，现在好了点儿。  
Chris咬着下唇，心情不爽又恶劣地再加了根手指。  
哼，润滑的权利也是他刚争取的。  
待会儿还要争取到清理身体的权利，一起洗澡的权利……或者是，睡在这张床上，不，现在他们在书房，就是一起睡在书房的地上，或者书房的单人沙发上的权利。  
反正就是，呆在这个人身边的权利。

 

 

7.  
他们没有一起睡在书房的地上，这当然和总裁先生有点可爱的小洁癖有关。  
Chris上一刻还在为他自己取得了对方卧室床铺的一半使用权而得意，以至于他没有，没有想跨越他们身体之间的空隙去拥抱或者触碰对方。  
所以，他醒过来的时候左边的床铺是空的。  
他们一直没有靠得很近，那个人离开了，他也不会觉察到。  
太大大咧咧了也是不好。  
Chris穿着拖鞋揉着头出了卧室，书房的门缝下面透着光线。  
“婚期你们那边决定，我配合就可以了。”  
“蜜月旅行你也可以决定……当然。”  
“我父母对我决定的事情很支持。如果你家愿意的话，我可以安排见面。”  
“《Breath》的投资最多算你10%！别捡了便宜还卖乖！我不会把你的名字挂在我公司大厅的墙上的。”  
他的包养人朝他微微笑着，甚至对他指了指一旁的沙发。有什么出错了吧，那个沙发上，那个沙发上……他们两个人翻滚的痕迹还在。  
他是说，就算没有了肉眼可见的压痕抓痕液体残留什么的，但是……两个小时前这个人坐在他身上被他把着腰杆往自己的性器上压，现在就云淡风轻地和另外一个人聊婚姻！  
Chris觉得自己是在做梦。  
他试探着开口：“我刚才听到，额，结婚？”  
Sebastian咬着下唇：“是。”  
“你的朋友？”  
“对，我认识她很久了。”对方露出一个笑容：“也算比较熟悉。她需要一段婚姻来应付她的家族，我需要她的支持来渡过难关……”  
Chris的嘴半天没有合上，他皱了皱眉：“你是说，你，要和她……”  
“嗯。”对方抿出一个小小的微笑，“大概会很快，我们都不是喜欢形式主义的人。”  
“可是你，你包养了我。”他露出不解的笑容：“OK，我或许只是你玩一玩的东西……但是，你是被操的那个……你……你想去操女人？！”  
粗俗的话语让年轻男人的脸很快红了起来：“额，Evans先生……我……首先，我的公司现在状况不明，我会和你解约。”  
“一拍两散？！”  
“你能拿到一大笔赔偿，而且我认识很棒的经纪公司……”  
“需要我说谢谢吗？！我他妈根本不需要这些东西！你到底什么毛病？！不就是资金周转困难吗？挺一挺……你……你是人，你……”他不知道该用些什么道理，满脑子就那么一句话：“你包养了我！你，你才是那个包养人的……”  
Sebastian愣了愣，像是有些明白这个人在纠结什么了。他露出一个自以为是的笑容：“Marg是个lesbian，我们互相了解的。而且这件事对大家都很有利，我根本不算亏……这是我爸爸的公司，至少不能毁在我手上。”  
他根本什么都不明白。  
“所以你一辈子，一辈子就想和一个lesbian生活在一起？！”  
“Marg对我很好的！”男人争辩着，“而且……你想想看啊，我，我能包养别人，当然也可以为了钱卖掉自己。”  
Chris看着他眨眼，似乎还在为自己这笔生意做得不错而开心。他有些迷糊了，“好吧……那么我呢？你包养了我。其实不是，你……你动用一切资源捧我，花钱让我操你？！”  
对方扬着头，“是你说，说……包养关系必须牵扯到肉体的啊！”  
“那你为什么包养我？！”  
“诶？不是你……你进我的办公室吗？你，你说我看上了你……”Sebastian的声音小了下去，露出一个温柔的笑容：“骗你的啦。”  
“你，你记不记得大概十七年前在一个码头，人特别少的码头，有几个大人拉着一个小孩儿……”他扯出一个微笑：“我那天刚出学校门的时候被绑架了。绑匪在拿赎金的时候发现了警察，想把我换个地方。然后被一个大孩子看到了，那个大孩子大喊大叫，引来了很多人。他的眉骨还被那些坏蛋用鱼钩给划了……据说流了很多血。”  
“反正后来我是得救了。我父母曾经找过那位英雄，没找到。”他淡淡地微笑，“我，觉得你是他。”  
“想着，大概……如果啊，如果你，你被我包养了，大概走出去不会被欺负什么的……你想要的，会比较容易得到吧！”  
那是很久远的事情了。那个时候Chris是个校霸，天不怕地不怕，当然也不怕秋风瑟瑟地约隔壁班的美女去看海看湖看月亮。  
天都要黑了美女没出现，倒是出现两个贼眉鼠眼的小混混，拉着一个哭哭啼啼的小孩儿从一只破船上下来。  
他根本没想多事，只是小孩儿的裤兜里掉出来几张皱巴巴的纸币而已，有钱不捡是笨蛋啊，可是他还没捡起来就被喝止了。  
他是本地的小“流氓”，很快就吵起来了，而且废弃的钓鱼竿是他用的，他的眉角是因为一个混混手指上的廉价戒指才弄破的。  
他打不过跑不了还嚎不过啊，很快就出现很多人，他怕自己遇见熟人，因为他没按时回家的理由是参加校足球队的训练来着，可天知道，他连校足球队的替补都没进。  
不屑才不是没资格。  
他点了点头：“我会搬出去。”  
“你可以，可以继续住在这里，我……我以后大概不会……”  
“我会搬出去。”他认真地说，抬起头盯着对方有些期待的眼睛：“那个人不是我。”

 

 

8.  
没到半个月，影视公司CEO和金融大亨女儿的婚礼被无限期地延后。  
Chris没想到第一个找到自己的居然是传说中的准新娘，对方长腿细腰，身为一个lesbian对男性而言真的是暴殄天物，不过幸好自己弯得彻底。  
“我应该给你至少三个耳光。”  
Chris扁了扁嘴：“那么，请给我的左边两个，因为我右边脸比较上镜。”  
女人嘲讽地笑了，“你不会真的以为我在乎你手里的东西吧？你要知道，你爆出Sebby的性向后，我的就基本处于全透明的状态了。即使我的家族放弃我，靠着信托基金我也能过活。”  
他露出最诚挚的笑容：“我想要你帮忙。”  
对方脸上的笑容变成了不屑：“我约了人看艺术展，再见。”  
“一个绝望的人什么事情都能做得出来。”他的声音低沉，“我现在礼貌地请求你帮忙，如果你拒绝，我会找上你的家族。如果你的家族再拒绝……我现在已经是个性向明确的人了，我会把你的父亲也拉下来。”  
“我是那颗老鼠屎，很可能会坏了你们整个家族那一锅热腾腾的粥。”Chris平静地看着她。  
女人不可置信地看着他：“你是疯子吧？！你到底想要什么？嗯？Sebastian已经破产了，你现在很红，非常红……你知道吗，现在这家餐厅的老板正在给八卦记者打电话，我们左边卡座上的人刚关了闪光正在偷拍，还有窗外……哦，一辆记者的车已经到了。”  
这一切的起因很简单，真的。  
Chris将他和Sebastian别墅门口的监控调了出来，然后卖给了出价最高的八卦小报。  
年轻的CEO在面对长枪短炮的时候面色苍白，连“因为工作”这种冠冕堂皇的借口都不能磕磕巴巴地说出来。  
旗下的艺人因为这次事件陷入了形象危机，很多借机炒作，长得不怎么样的反面龙套对着镜头大放厥词大倒苦水说总裁暗示过性交易才能得到荧幕资源。  
本来已经找到投资对象的《Breath》继续被搁浅，甚至解散了剧组成员，上映期与总裁的婚期一样，基本是遥遥无期的……股价持续下跌，甚至连购买的漫画版权都必须匆匆转手，股东大会再次召开的时候，天真又幼稚的总裁总算是被踢下了宝座。  
公司的人仍然十分不满，因为总裁的奸夫拿走了一大笔的解约赔偿金。  
Chris长长地吸了口气，他已经看到外面有闪光灯亮了起来。  
“Sebastian，他……他一点儿也不爱自己。”  
女人一脸关你什么事的表情。  
他耸了耸肩，“我是说……他居然可以卖掉自己。”  
“我才是那个可以买下他的人。”他抬起头看着正要离开的人，心里惊涛骇浪，面上波澜无痕：“我，我爱他。”  
对方翻了一个白眼，声音很小：“就跟你买得起似的。”  
他露出一个笑容，眼里点点星光闪烁：“我可以买得起的。”  
我会做到的。

 

 

9.  
Sebastian再次出门的时候觉得自己已经是上个世纪的人了。他带好了帽子和口罩，还穿了带帽子的外套，将自己只露出眼睛和手，而且没有带隐形。  
好吧，就像自我安慰，如果自己不怎么能看清楚别人的话，别人说不定也不怎么能看清楚自己呢！  
我真是个聪明的人！在小公寓窝了几个月让他有些步伐不稳，不过闻到食物的香气还是觉得生活真美好！  
回来的路上太饿了，他一边走一边偷吃纸袋子里的糖果，后来看到冷清的车站，索性坐在长椅上翻出热气腾腾的派大口大口吃着。  
他已经过了蹲马桶也需要看着手机或者报纸或者洗发精说明书的年龄了，所以，当发现车站站牌上的广告时，肯定是因为那个广告有霓虹灯装饰，而且太大了。  
眼睛根本是被迫接受的嘛！  
Sebastian对着《Breath·Love》的巨幅广告有节奏地嚼着派，加了草莓酱真是棒棒哒！等下，居然在威尼斯获奖了？！  
那么多个单元剧分别参展？这个方法当时我就提过嘛！哼，烦！  
等等，Wharf.Co. Ltd是什么公司？踢走我就算了还把我的公司名字改了，真是无情无耻无理取闹好吗？  
心情不爽的前总裁更加用力地嚼着派，最后大吃特吃之后闷闷地吁了口气，拍了拍肚皮，然后起身被没清理干净的碎冰滑了一下……  
车站对面的Chris惊出了一身汗水。  
他手里的热咖啡被他的手捏得变了形，最后在那个人慢慢离去的背影里慢慢地变凉。  
他的解约金很高，出卖Sebastian拿到的钱也不少……而且他得到了Marg不计前嫌的投资。  
Wharf这么难听的名字是他坚持的，旗下的第一个艺人是净身出户的Patrick，来的第一天看到公司墙上的logo之后扭头就走，后来调侃公司老总是不是因为在那个码头弯了，所以采用弯仔码头做公司的名称。  
积极上位的总裁笑而不语，一方面千方百计地给艺人安排绯闻，怎么有话题怎么来，只要不涉及到道德底线，影片怎么热就怎么炒，一方面以低价拿下了《Breath》，甚至花重金找回了原来的团队，紧赶慢赶，终于赶上了电影节。  
热度和口碑两手抓。  
他甚至决定《Breath》一刀不剪，实在不行和电视台合作，当作一个人文教育片投放，每一集的花絮会加一些相关的热点和名人的看法。  
这个世界对人是很宽容的，半年前他是人人唾弃的肉体交易者，半年后，他只是笑容内敛了，着装得体了，话语稀少了，参加了公益项目，被记者拍到勇斗抢劫犯……好吧，他还在镜头前对着Kunal Spiewak导演诚挚道歉来着，就这些他原本就应该做的，他只是做了而已，听说洛杉矶的最佳市民今年他被提名了。  
人是如此的容易遗忘。  
当然不是每个人。  
如果是每个人就好了。  
他在股权转让协议上认认真真地签下了自己的名字，投票将Sebastian踢出去的股东们笑意盈盈地看着他。  
我毁掉的，我都修复好了哦！他在心里吁气，手指冰凉，颤抖得厉害。

 

 

10.  
游戏进行到关键时刻门铃响真的是特别特别残忍的一件事！  
简直比百米冲刺的时候你从起点就开始憋尿更伤人！  
Sebastian朝着门口怒喊了好几声“Coming”，咬着唇看着联盟的人将他们部落屠了个干净……输了。  
Sad。  
Sebastian郁闷地起身，门口早已没有了响动……不会是我叫的外卖吧？他嘟着嘴往门口去，在开门那一瞬间突然想到自己早饭吃的晚，现在是下午，应该是下午……  
“我没叫外卖！”他对着眼前的男人道。  
Chris紧张不已，“你饿了？”  
Sebastian眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，一副自己在做梦的神情。摇了摇头之后木然地转身将门关上……诶，没关上。  
Chris的手把住了门口，他的舌头都开始打结：“嘿，我……我不知道该说什么好。”  
Sebastian转过身平静地看着他，“我也不知道你该说什么好。”  
Chris一脸的受挫，“拜托，就几分钟。”  
“哦。”Sebastian点了点头，堵在门口，心里决定无论对方说什么自己都说不就好了。嗯，简单易行！  
Chris眼里亮晶晶：“我，《Breath》得奖了！”  
Sebastian嘴唇开合：“不。”  
Chris眼里的亮光褪去：“我还没说想邀请你一起去威尼斯呢！”  
Sebastian根本没有思索：“不。”  
Chris的眼睛再次亮起来：“我拿回了你的公司！”  
Sebastian眼睛都没眨：“不。”  
Chris肩膀垮了下来：“如果我说，说你只要花一美元我就转让股权……你如果觉得会损害你的男子汉气魄两美元也可以……”  
Sebastian根本没让他说完：“不。”  
Chris沉默了一会儿，露出一个兴奋的笑容：“那么，我们的合约，口头的……”  
Sebastian嘴唇紧抿着，没到五秒钟：“不！”  
Chris有些哀伤：“我想说，这次是我包养你的，就让我过一过霸道总裁的瘾也不行吗？”  
Sebastian歪着头思索半晌（是在想晚上该吃什么）：“不。”  
Chris叹了口气，一脸我拿你没办法的样子，眼神宠溺：“那好吧Sebastian Stan先生，我求你包养我可以吗？我是身材好爆乳的硬汉哦，会暖床会做饭，二十四小时on call，而且提供超级按摩棒的功能！对了，还是贴心的保镖！附赠安慰抱抱功能，你开心陪着你笑，你不开心逗着你笑哦！真的不来一发吗？不用你花钱，我倒贴哦，很划算的！不花钱，你买不了吃亏，买不了上当……”  
Sebastian张了张嘴，默默地低头想了想。  
他倒不是难过啦……就是，就是有点想哭。  
他听到自己很小声很小声的答案：“不。”  
看吧看吧，虽然知道结果会是这样……但是，但是我还是期望着会有奇迹。这个人，他们一开始就不对，所以一开始他就不是Chris的，现在也不是，未来……也不会是了。  
他还想挣扎，他胡乱地组织着言语：“Hey，我很抱歉……对不起，对不起。我只是不想……不想你在别人身边。”  
他的脸颊湿湿的，来不及擦，只是抓着对方的胳膊，声音哀求又可怜：“拜托，就，就想一想……考虑一下好吗？我是那个人……Sebastian，小时候那个！你看我的眉角，你看……”  
“我可以补救的，真的……我拿回了你的公司，我，我可以发声明是我陷害你……我可以起诉那些污蔑你的网站和报纸！”  
他无力地哽咽：“我只是爱你而已。”  
“爱我？”门里的男人不解地看着他，“你，你爱我……你和很多人传绯闻；你爱我，你不想放手，所以，所以曝光了我们的关系。”  
“但是，但是真的爱我，难道不应该是在我困难的时候，守在我身边吗？”他瞪着眼睛看向Chris，“你看，我们都不懂爱。”  
大大的泪滴从他的眼睛里滚落出来，“我也觉得自己是爱你的。但是，但是……我只是想给你你想要的。我甚至都不恨你，因为你根本没有说假话……我们，大概不适合在一起。”  
他颤抖着吸了口气，然后将Chris的手指一根一根的从自己的胳膊上掰了下去，眼睛诚挚：“祝贺你。”  
门在他们面前缓缓地关上。  
他回到了电脑旁。团队的战友们早已开始了新的征战，没有人在等他。  
他长长地吸了口气点了开始键，系统提示游戏崩溃。  
他倒不是想将霉运归罪到刚才那个人身上啦！只是，不开心。  
电脑垃圾文件太多……需要清理。  
就像这个电脑桌面上，就像这个书房，就像这个小公寓，就像他自己……  
清理的读条被阻碍了。提示有个文件是系统文件，是否强行删除。  
Chris Evans是Sebastian Stan人生中的（）文件，是否强行删除出Sebastian的人生？  
括号里应该填什么？  
多余？  
残留？  
附属？  
自带？  
必备……  
他的心咚咚咚地跳得很快，朗朗跄跄地朝门口跑去……  
拉开门的时候Chris Evans还保持着门被拍到脸上的悲伤姿势忧伤地站在门口。  
所以看到Sebastian气喘吁吁的样子一时间不知道该说什么……或许应该先将人抱住！  
Sebastian舔了舔唇：“我电脑坏了。”  
Chris Evans显然是被打击得很彻底,所以根本没能明白这个暗示，他更绝望了：“可是，我也不怎么会修电脑啊！”  
Sebastian简直想爆粗口，难道非要用“要不要进来喝一杯咖啡？”天知道自己根本没有买咖啡啊！咖啡杯昨天就被摔碎了！  
他还没吐槽完就被用力地搂进了怀里，Chris Evans声音颤抖：“但是我能买电脑……”  
FIN.

 

 

番外：  
Fairy Tale  
1.  
“昨天晚上的约会怎么样，Sarah？”  
“烂毙了。”她瞥了男同事一眼，伸手按了电梯：“你可以想象吗，对方的领带是海洋蓝色。”  
男人同情地点头：“哇哦……幸好我的不是。”  
挤在一旁的上班族们低声交谈着，公文包男人咬着下唇：“如果你们还不能把预算给我的话这个项目就会推迟了！”  
他旁边的男人一脸无奈：“广告方案还没出来我怎么给你预算？”  
“OK，看来电影又要延期了……”  
“拜托，挨骂的又不是你们，Evans总裁对外可一直都是阳光温柔的型男！”Sarah吐了口闷气，翻着白眼看电梯门缓缓地关上。  
“Wait！！！”  
Sarah眼疾手快地按下了停止键。  
哇哦，哇哦……有些大咖根本不禁念叨，他们的总裁Chris Evans脸上挂着有些尴尬的笑容带着阳光和热气挤了进来。  
Oops，领带还是正宗的海洋蓝。  
而且，如果Sarah没记错的话，这位以前的明星大腕和昨天相比，造型上只换了一条她瞧不上的领带。  
如果非要说还有什么不同的话，胡茬比昨天长了些这意味着Evans先生忘记剃胡子或者没时间打理；深灰色的Tom Ford皱巴巴的，所以不可能是一个款式买了一打那种换穿的缘故；还有发根带着湿气的浅棕色短发，哇哦，要么这位富豪先生是跑步来上班的，要么，就是……洗完头甚至没有擦干就出门。  
Sarah倾向于第二种猜想。  
她装作不经意地从镜子里瞟了一眼对方有红血丝的眼睛，ok，tough day。  
Evans先生在一片静默中完美地捕捉到了Sarah打量的眼神，露出一个微笑：“B座电梯坏了。”  
那是总裁专用电梯。  
颔首，嘴角上翘：“我会打电话给维修部门。”  
“叮……”  
“回见，Mr.Evans！”  
“我记得你是在十九楼……”  
“锻炼身体，Mr.Evans！”  
于是她看着上一刻还满满当当的电梯这一刻只剩下Evans先生一人，他们所有人都带着微笑站在门口看着电梯门在他们眼前缓缓地关闭。  
然后，默契般地松了口气。  
“不管如何你必须今天把报价给我！该死的我还要年终奖要年假！我订好了澳大利亚的旅行团！！”  
“OK……那就一亿五千万你觉得怎么样？”  
“会不会有点太高？”  
“……”  
Sarah脑子里被搅得嗡嗡直响，回头看着笑眯眯的男同事：“Pardon？”  
“Nothing！”男同事耸了耸肩：“只是，总裁也喝星巴克呢！”  
“不是他喝。”Sarah认命地朝楼梯走去，“小子，慢慢练吧！”  
至少她能闻出来……总裁袖口上沾着的可不是一般咖啡豆会有的香味呢！  
啧啧，Mr.Evans昨天下班的时候很准时，可惜抱了一大堆文件回家加班处理，今早Sarah打开手机接收到的最后一封来自总裁的邮件显示发送时间是凌晨两点半……  
晚睡早起，还要煮咖啡什么的。  
总裁都这么累了，我们这种小喽啰爬会儿楼梯算什么呢？

 

 

2.  
果然是艰难的一天。  
穿着15cm高的跟爬了七层楼就算了，上午半天被Mr.Evans call了七八次。  
要知道，去顶楼的总裁办公室意味着你要全神贯注全神贯注全神贯注，领会总裁先生的任何一个动作语气和微表情，而为什么高薪聘请自己来着？  
对了，我是处女座，我尽善尽美。  
所以她真的快要忍不住了！  
而Chris，在女助理怪异的眼神下低头看了看自己的衣着：“还有事情吗？”  
对方的摇头很迅速：“没有了。”  
“OK……出门的时候，那杯咖啡……”  
“我帮您扔掉？”  
“Oh，no……事实上，是我请你的。”Chris挤出一个真诚的笑容，“就只是，只是星巴克的，你知道的，多加了糖的。”  
可是我不喜欢加糖。  
而且拜托，你早晨就把它捏在手里了，现在早就冷掉了又腻又凉的……  
最根本的，公司每层都有休息室，提供的咖啡比星巴克高好几个档次！！  
Sarah将满心的疑问噎了下去，小心翼翼地端起咖啡：“谢谢您。”  
“只是，”Chris抬了抬手，“告诉我口感，我是说……额，你……”  
她慎重地点了点头：“我会的。”  
Perfect！上次Mr.Evans“随随便便”买的看起来卖相不错的泡芙让她拉了两天的肚子！  
本以为小白鼠的生涯就这样结束了的！  
结果咖啡的口感意外的还不错，说真的，非常顺滑细腻，如果是热咖啡的话，会更加分呢！  
她本想让丝滑的感觉在唇齿间多停留一会儿的，下一刻，当她打开新邮件的时候，她嘴里的咖啡就喷到了键盘上。  
特级警报！  
她穿着拖鞋推开了Mr.Evans的办公室门，“We have a problem。”  
那个缩成一团打电话的男人脸上温柔的笑容很快凝固了，声音依然轻轻的：“那你不要忘记吃东西啊，我给你买了咖啡，对，你最喜欢的那个，放在桌子上了。你答应过的，不许喝凉的。”  
“我爱你。”  
大概是电话那头的人说了什么让他开心的，Mr.Evans的嘴角翘着，挂电话之后还对着屏幕凝视了几秒钟，然后……“什么事儿？”  
Sarah将怀里的pad放到他面前：“……他们给我邮件了，对方的意思是这个新闻可以压下来的。”  
“压下来？是买下来吧。”Chris的手指在照片上滑动，让Sarah哭笑不得的是，他还保存了那张图片。  
该死的，来自一个“寻找地铁帅哥”的INS的，昨天分享的，拍摄于前天傍晚的，上面是他们公司现任总裁Chris Evans和上上任总裁，Sebastian Stan的照片。  
Sebastian的腿交叠着，脑袋歪在Chris Evans的肩膀上，头发乱得很，眼睛下面还有硬硬的青痕，看起来十分疲累。  
而Chris Evans，他的腿边放了两个购物袋子，双手规矩地抱在胸前，不过，身体却是朝Sebastian那边倾斜的，更别提扭头凝视睡美人的眼神……我的天哪。  
OK，OK……关于四年或者五年前那宗娱乐圈很是著名的桃色新闻Sarah就算未能八卦到底也算是有耳闻了，现在Mr.Evans可算洗白得够彻底的，那么，这张照片，无疑又是将两人打回原形。  
Sarah紧张地咬着下唇：“我会联系网站和杂志社，顺便联系这位拍照的人，您放心……”  
“等等，”Mr.Evans抬起头看着她，眼神狡黠：“告诉那些人，fuck off，有本事给我头版头条。”  
“Sorry，Evans先生您说……”  
“我要头版头条，”男人站了起来：“Whatever，我要谈恋爱。”  
“O~K……”  
男人对着她微笑，然后：“哦，咖啡怎么样？”

 

 

3.  
这他妈就是最坏的时代。  
还有该死的工作！  
该死的男朋友一个星期没有和自己做爱了！  
该死的网络，该死的弹窗广告，该死的无处不在的狗仔！  
你猜怎么着，就连请的保洁阿姨都笑眯眯地问他会不会和Mr.perfect 结婚诶！  
“你们在照片上看起来那么甜蜜！”  
因为那句话，突然变得好喝一点儿的星巴克都让他难以下咽起来。  
然后你猜又怎么了？  
好不容易进入的团开始吵架，做任务的时候被T，OK，他Sebastian可是个温柔的男人，根本不想计较好吗，只是，为什么他的宝宝总是走丢？  
“Peach你是笨蛋吗？跟进我啊！”  
早知道就不要这只独角兽了！  
所以游戏崩溃电脑再次死机，唯独那个可恶的花边新闻弹窗依旧屹立不倒应该是老天对他的惩罚了。  
他想摔电脑，可是舍不得这个世界给他的唯一的礼物：WOW。  
这样想了之后他有点惊慌地四处看了看……对哦，我只是在想，又没说出来！  
好吧，Chris Evans也算礼物之一吧。  
可现在好了，这个该死的礼物让自己不能出门了。  
Sebastian拿起电话，规规矩矩地给自己要了外卖。

 

4.  
或许我应该打个电话给对方，问问他怎么样。  
话说他的女助理，叫Sara还是什么的，很不错。  
前台的女孩儿笑容也不错来着呢！  
算了……这种事，等到某个倒霉蛋吸毒啊打人啊裸奔的新闻出来就会被挤下去的……这就是这个时代的另外一个好处，你永远不用担心被人永远记住，大家都这么忙，who really fucking cares？  
他安慰着自己，然后听到了敲门声，“来了！！”  
拉开门，“我要的是……Patrick？”  
英俊帅气的男歌手对他露出贴心的微笑：“10%的小费谢谢。”  
“哦。”  
“你居然不敢出门哈哈哈……”  
“小费给你，派给我！”  
“嘿，我要拍电影了，还是Chris钦点的男主角，我现在在熟悉角色呢！”  
“哦。”  
“所以你和Chris……”  
“嗯哼。”  
“好吧……我都不知道他是弯的！说实话，早知道他是弯的我也弯好了！说实话他挺辣的！”  
“嗯……嗯？？？”  
“喂，你们只是公开吧？我是说，蛋糕放在那儿谁都想吃谁都可以吃啊，拜托，你们还没有结婚，我不用接受道德的谴责。”  
“我们马上结婚。”Sebastian面无表情地看着他：“现在把我的派给我介于你服务一点也不好小费也还给我你还那么多话，我要扣掉精神损失费20块！”  
“诶……”  
“现在，立即，马上，滚出我的房子！！”  
“我根本没有进你的房子呢！”  
“滚出我的房子外面！！”  
“这里是公共区域！”  
“我要吐你口水咯，你走不走！！！”  
Patrick完全被他蛮不讲理的凶狠脸给吓到了，或者是被“吐口水”威胁到了，他慌不迭地点头，然后“屁滚尿流”地离开了。

 

5.  
“Sebby，我可以过来吗？”  
“Nope。”  
“我不敲键盘，也不打字，就想在你身边看看文件。”  
“你会翻页。”  
“我保证……我用kindle看。”  
“你……你身上臭死了！”  
“我刚洗完澡呢。”  
“你，你……我玩游戏很吵。”  
“我不介意啊！”  
“可是我介意！！”  
“Sebby？”  
“你，你心跳声很大！咚咚咚咚咚的……我没法专心玩游戏！我去书房了！”  
“Sebby……”  
他抱着电脑落荒而逃，被盖起来的屏幕上，Google网页停留在“求婚攻略”的搜索栏。  
结果有成千上万，但是，实用的适合的，寥寥无几。  
他焦躁得想杀人，另外一边，留在卧室的Chris也很想杀人：“你干的好事！”  
Patrick的声音非常无辜：“我怎么了？”  
“没有求婚没有sex没有烛光晚餐甚至现在连人都没有了！你到底说了些什么？！”  
“我早就告诉过你把人操得神志不清的时候直接求婚一个戒指就绑牢了的，你非得担忧这个担忧那个，他要是真的还在怪你，早就离开了好吗……”  
“闭嘴！！”  
“我要睡觉了，说真的，现在，去找到他，干一场。能在床上解决的事情就别废话了好吗？”  
“Patrick……”  
哪有那么简单啊。  
他坐在空荡荡的房间里忧伤地叹气。  
人这一辈子，无论什么借口，无论什么理由……不要做错事，认真的。  
特别是伤害你爱的人。  
无论过去多久，伤口是否愈合，伤疤却依旧在。  
不仅在对方身上，更是在自己心上。  
因为爱啊，所以如此地害怕，患得患失。  
Sebastian回到卧室的时候Chris已经睡着了。委委屈屈地缩成一团睡在床的一侧。  
有点奇怪呢，他们之间，无论上床的姿势是什么样的，在Sebastian半夜醒过来的时候，总会发现自己被他抱在怀里。  
你这样背对着我，我……我只能挤进你的怀里了呢！  
他低头潦草地在Chris的额头上亲了一口，然后挪开了Chris的胳膊，躺下去紧紧地贴着Chris的胸膛，再把挪开的胳膊放在了自己的腰上。  
他们两个大男人挤在了床边……“搂紧我一点点，我要掉下去了。”  
然后，睡得迷迷糊糊的Chris唔了一声，放在他腰上的手果然收紧，大腿挤开他的腿，勾着他的小腿，脑袋抵着他的后脖颈，声音带着鼻音地嘟囔着：“我爱你。”  
Sebastian和他十指交扣：“晚安。”

 

6.  
Sebby早晨没有接受他的早安吻，离开的时候say goodbye也没有对视。  
或许他感冒了……该死的，该死的！Sebby的脸色很红！  
等等，我在开会，嗯。  
“那么，”Chris Evans沉吟了片刻：“我们说到哪儿了？”  
正襟危坐的各部门负责人面面相觑。  
总裁Evans先生迅速地结束了会议，然后开始了自己漫长的寻人之旅……打电话未接，OK，公寓电话也没有人接。  
保安说Stan先生早晨就出门了，是在他出门没多久！  
“没多久具体是多久？！”  
“监控显示是7:35分，保时捷经过社区门口。”  
Chris Evans不想阴谋论，他真的不想。那辆保时捷，是自己送给Sebastian的礼物，他一直都没开过，他驾驶技术非常一般，认真的。  
他是，要离开了吗？  
该死的，该死的。  
那张照片，最终还是让他想到了以前……你到底是什么毛病啊，现在不好吗？为什么要去试探呢？  
为什么？！！  
“Evans先生，Mr.Barnes已经到了，安排他一行人到会议室可以吗？”  
“Evans先生？”  
“Mr.Evans？”  
“Barnes手里有公司的股票，5%。买下来，我现在就有公司75%的股份了。”电话那头的助理看不到他的表情，但是他是在微笑，“剩下的都是散户。”  
“你知道吗，我暗自告诉自己，这是他的公司……我给他毁掉了，我要给他拿回来。”  
可是，对方，从来就不需要。  
或者，我也是吧。  
我是说，对于我，他也是，从来……Chris咬着下唇：“安排他们进会议室。”

 

7.  
“你可以借我电话用一下吗？”  
“我是好人认真的，我不会拿着你的iPhone就跑的……你看我穿的紧身裤和靴子我根本跑不快啊！”  
“OK……”  
“你可以借我电话用一下吗？我可以付你钱，可以将与你电话等额的钞票给你……”  
“喂！！你不可以拿着钱就跑！！我开了车……喂喂喂！！你至少给我该死的电话啊！！！”  
“嘿，先生，你可以借我电话吗？”  
“不，不……我不是站街男孩儿，我不是在搭讪！！该死的！走开我要报警了！！”  
“女士，别怕……我只是想给我的男朋友打个电话！！”  
“女士，爱是不分性别的……请不要用那个词，OK，我尊重你的信仰也请你尊重我的爱！！”  
“不，不，他不是被操屁股的，我才是……哇哦，真的有人吐口水。”  
Sebastian擦掉脸颊上的液体，挫败地走向那边的老人：“我想借您的电话用一下。”  
“孩子，你为什么不去电话亭？”  
“Good question。”他想了想，“我没有硬币呢！”  
然后，就像做任务一样诶，找到了合适的NPC，得到金币数枚！！  
哇哦，为什么不是下雨天呢，英俊的男主在街头的电话亭就着雨声给另外一位英俊的男主打电话什么的，简直不能更棒！！  
他默念着那一串数字，手指颤抖着按下……  
会议室的Chris Evans看到那一串非手机号码的时候，心跳立即慌乱起来。  
“喂？”  
“Chris？”  
“Sebby？！！”  
“是我！”  
“你还好吗？你在哪里？你现在……”  
“我还不错，除了被人抢了钱吐了口水之外……”  
“等等，你，你在哪儿？你告诉那些人，无论要什么，真的，无论要什么我都会给……把电话给他们就好，只是，Sebby，告诉我你安全！”  
Sebastian的眼珠转了转：“OK……但是我在电话亭，你希望我把电话给谁？”  
“另外，我很安全。”  
“除非，突然车辆失控撞上来啊，导弹袭击，或者你的大楼突然倒塌……”  
“你闭嘴！！”  
“O~K？”  
“等等，我不是，我不是……Wait，你刚才说我的大楼？你在公司楼下？”  
“是啊！我忘记带电话！我四处找人借！但是没人相信我！我……”  
Chris耐心地听他抱怨了近半个小时，他失控的心跳逐渐回到了胸腔，“好的……我马上下来。”  
Sebastian振振有词：“我没有要你马上下来的。”  
“我知道，是我想很快见到你。”  
“好吧……”  
“呆在那儿。”  
“嗯。”  
“我爱你。”  
“快点下来！！”  
Chris对着挂掉的电话露出微笑。  
这个笨蛋！  
为什么就，就不能直接进来呢？！  
他转过身看着年迈的老人：“您提的数字我同意。”  
“钱从来不是问题。”他的双手插进裤兜，脸上带着恍若天真般满足的微笑：“让我爱的人开心，这才是我的问题。”

 

8.  
结果他刚到，Sebby就心急火燎地将他塞进了车，“快点快点，要赶不上了！”  
他替对方系着安全带：“什么？”  
Sebastian露出可爱的笑容：“带你去兜风哦，总裁先生！”  
兜风？认真的？！  
那么，工作都去死吧！  
结果他们刚出拥堵的市区，车子的前进方向却不是海边，也不是郊区，而是……上山？  
“Sebby，要不然，我来开车？”  
对方如临大敌：“不要。”  
“OK。”Chris拉紧安全带。  
五分钟后。  
“Sebby，我们是要去山上野营吗？”  
“额，大概是。”  
“天阴了呢！”  
Sebastian扭过头可怜兮兮地望了他一眼。  
Chris伸手握住他的手：“不会下雨的，一定不会。”  
结果，他们还没到所谓的目的地，窗外就下起了瓢泼大雨。  
山路越来越泥泞，Sebastian的泪水都差点被抖出眼眶。他看起来沮丧极了。  
当轮胎深陷进泥坑的时候，Chris终于解开了安全带，轻轻地将Sebastian搂紧怀里：“没关系的，没关系的……我们下次再来，真的。”  
“Chris……”  
“后备箱里面有吃的，你可以帮我拿一下吗？”  
“我们，我们倒车开到一个加油站再吃东西可以吗？”  
“拜托？”  
Chris叹了口气，“好的。”  
外面的雨大的基本看不见路，地上全是泥水，Chris的衣服很快就湿透了，他吁了口气，后备箱拉了好几次才拉起来……  
哇哦。  
哇哦。  
哇哦……  
除非他的男朋友，Sebastian Stan突然变成了螽斯（一种吃花的虫子），要不然他是不会以玫瑰花为食的！  
而且是一车厢的，被抖落得非常零碎的玫瑰花。  
“根本不一样！！”  
“Sebby？你，你怎么……”  
“和教程上说的根本不一样！！”他男朋友脸上全是水，半长的头发湿成一绺一绺的，一脸的懊恼站在他身边：“我，我只是想向你求婚！”  
“我，我本应该……我本应该，带你来这里看风景，我让你去拿红酒……该死的，该死的店员忘记装进去了！对，然后你会看到玫瑰，我会跪下来向你求婚……”  
“我从来没有，我最开始也没有争取过……我任由你乱猜测我们之间的关系，任由你和其他人传绯闻，任由你陷入那些自责的情绪，我……我，我没努力过。”  
“但是，但是我爱你。”  
Chris的心啊，就像这些雨水顺着身体渗了进去。满满的，又悲伤又委屈又难过，还全是爱意。  
Sebastian像是真的哭了：“我的玫瑰也弄坏了！这个破天气！”  
“我的戒指呢……”  
“我的戒指呢？！”他摸着自己的牛仔裤，湿透了的裤子紧贴着他的大腿根部，手指头插入显得十分的困难：“该死的，该死的！”  
“我什么都做不好……”  
Chris疯魔般地抱住了他：“我愿意，我愿意……一百个一千个愿意。”  
Sebastian抓着他的手一口咬在无名指上：“我也愿意。”  
FIN.


End file.
